Team Inojin's Cracked Bonds
Hokori wakes up from his nap after the devastating mission to Iwagakure. When he walks out his door, a very beautiful girl with blonde hair is standing next to the door. "Hey, since you know where I live, you must know who I am?" Hokori stated with confusion. "Oh yes!" she said, "My name is Phora Mahi! Nice to meet you!" as she takes his hand and shakes it. Hokori gives a odd look not knowing what is going on. "You're one of the people that fought Heiwa right?" she yelled, in a hyperactive manner. "That was Team Inojin, yes." he answered. "Good! I need the rest of you, I need help killing her because she owes me a mountain of gold worth of money!" she said, not as loudly as normal. That's a lot of money!! "Fine I'll help you." Hokori stated. They started to walk where Fuyuki and Aki could be. Fuyuki and Aki were chatting with each other about Hokori when the man himself showed up. The two girls did not notice Hokori himself but the girl standing next to him. Purple auras began rising out of the girls and they both asked, "Hokori, just who is this chick? Are you saying the two of us aren't enough and you want more?" "Hi! I'm Phora Mahi!" she said cheerfully. "She came to me for help, so don't get all triggered about it, ok?" Hokori said, thinking simultaneously, Although she isn't crazy as you two. Phora starts to float and gives a cat face, "He seems like a pretty nice guy but if he's dating one of you, I won't steal him. No doubt y'all girls like him." Hokori sweats hoping she would stop talking. Like him?! Fuyuki and Aki thought together, We frigging LOVE the dude! We can't stand another girl around him! He's ours!!! Fuyuki calmed herself down and asked, "So, Hokori? What's going on?" Hokori was about to open his mouth but Aki cut him off, "Don't tell me. We have another mission." "Yes, she wanted us to go kill Heiwa." he answered. Phora sits on Hokori's head because she thinks it would be funny and make the other girls mad. Fuyuki activated Clairvoyance Sage Mode and was about to toss a rod through Phora's head when Aki restrained her. "Calm down, sis! I can't handle it either but we can't just kill her on the spot!" Fuyuki grumbled, "Fine. I'm only doing this because you told me, too." Fuyuki deactivated her transformation and glared knives at both Phora and Hokori. Phora stuck her tongue out at Fuyuki. "All right, lets not get intp a fight yet," Hokori said with an off-set smirk. "Yeah! I don't want little ol' Hokori to be sad right?" Phora said, pouting, then she put both of her hands on Hokori's cheeks and smushes them together. Fuyuki's Clairvoyance Sage Mode unconsciously activated and her angry purple aura appeared again. Aki pressured, "Fuyuki..." She said, "I know, I know. So what are we waiting for? Let's go." Fuyuki, with her team members in tow, teleported to her kunai she left buried under the rubble of Hokori's mud wall. They appeared on top of the remains. "Woah! That was fast!" Phora shouted in surprise. Hokori took her off his head and scouted the area with his Sharingan. "Doesn't look like she's anyway nearby," he stated. "Have any clues where she could be Phora?" She scratched her head then said, "Oh! She's always near some type of lake, so let's go to the nearest lake then." "Wait," Fuyuki said, "We're missing someone." She looked around and focused on their sensei's chakra and he popped in front of them. Inojin fumed, "What's the meaning of this?! Setting off without your team leader!" Fuyuki shook her body seductively saying, "We're sorry, Inojin-sensei, we forgot about needing a team leader." Inojin shook his head, trying to avoid the seduction and said, "Well, where are we first supposed to look for Heiwa?" Fuyuki said, "Phora told us to look near bodies of water." "Phora?" Inojin questioned, "Who's Phora?" Fuyuki pointed at the blonde chick and said, "That's Phora." Before anything else could happen, Aki announced, "Let's go search for Heiwa." "Since she can cover her chakra, I can't use my Amatsujūjiro. Anyone have any ideas?" Hokori announced. Phora just floated there looking like a child. Fuyuki said, "My Seigan could sense her out. She may be able to cloak her chakra but she cannot extinguish her life force." She closed her eyes and sensed out the life force of everything around her. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she entered Clairvoyance Sage Mode. She whirled around to cross blades with Heiwa. "Hey, girl," she said, "We meet again." Fuyuki exclaimed, "Heiwa!" The two girls cut and slashed at each other at light speed and skillfully parried and blocked each other's blows. Aki said, "Well, I guess we don't have to look for Heiwa anymore. Kenjutsu: Swift Star Slicing Stream!" Heiwa blocked both Aki's and Fuyuki's attacks and scolded, "Hey, hey, hey. One at a time, ladies. Blood Dragon Ascension!" Again, the hydra appeared and Heiwa yelled, "Take care of my pets, will ya?" She then flew away on her own blood. Fuyuki shouted, "Come back here!" Turning to her comrades, she declared, "I'm going after her!!" "Don't do anything you'll regret Fuyuki!" Hokori claimed. "I'll go with you, she doesn't seem the same as last time. Phora, Aki, Captain Inojin, deal with the hydra while we're gone." Phora was flustered with anger, "She owes me big money and it's time for me to get my revenge! I'm coming too!" Phora dashed in front of them without a reply. Fuyuki rolled her eyes and though, Why does SHE have to come with us? Fuyuki enters Clairvoyance Sage Mode and takes to the air with Hokori under her left arm. She made sure to position him where her breasts would be in his face. She thought triumphantly, How's that, pervert? I thought Aki and I were enough for you but you just HAD to go and pick up another girl! Well, I'll make sure you forget her! Hokori looks at Fuyuki's breasts. "I know you're jealous that Phora is here but don't worry about it." Hokori reassured, "She's a new friend so it's not like I knew her for a few days like you-" He was cut off when an explosion threw up a large cloud of dust from a lake in the forest 100 yards away from Fuyuki and Hokori's location. "What was that!?" Fuyuki sailed in the direction of the explosion and saw Heiwa on top of another hydra. "Yo, Fuyuki," she said, "I see you've come to greet me again." Fuyuki replied, "I'm not sure if 'greet' is the right word. Water Release: Rasenshuriken!" She formed the shuriken of pressure and chucked it in Heiwa's direction. Heiwa activated Star Chakra Mode and extended her light purple chakra to block it. "What?!" Fuyuki gasped, "Star Chakra Mode?!" Heiwa said, "Surprised, aren't ya? I've finally mastered the use of Star Chakra Mode!" Then Slime Zetsu appeared and latched onto Heiwa. "I thought you won't ever let your guard down." Heiwa groaned, "Get offa me!" Slime Zetsu completely absorbed Heiwa after a LOT of screams and shrieks. Heiwa was a white and blonde girl but after being absorbed by Slime Zetsu, her skin and hair turned dark like Hokori's and her blood red eyes are now completely black. An echoing voice, a conglomeration of Heiwa's and Slime Zetsu's voice issued from her throat. "I'm finally complete!" Zetsu Heiwa then absorbed the hydra she was standing on and became a monster around the same size as Kurama and have 7 tails that were also the other tails. Fuyuki muttered, "Shit..." She then manifested her armored Susanoo but collapsed. Zetsu Heiwa said, "I see the Mangekyō Sharingan backlash is getting to you. I won't give you time to implant your sister's eyes!" The hydra began charging at them. Fuyuki with her hands on both her eyes and her Susanoo fading, shouted, "Hokori! Hold her off for a sec! I have to implant Nochi's eyes! If you're interested, you can have my eyes to awaken your Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan!" "Are you crazy?! At this time?!" Hokori yelled at Fuyuki, "This is no time-" Hokori was interrupted again when the Hydra screeched making a huge wave that smothered the woods, breaking down trees in a 25 feet radius and breaking the ground below them. "Fuyuki, come back soon!" As Fuyuki left the battlefield, Hokori awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan and the Susanoo Cloak while Phora activates her Lightning Release Chakra Mode. Hokori makes wings and a bow with arrow to shoot the hydra; Phora uses Chidori Sharp Spear to cut of one of the tail heads. Hokori's arrows were absorbed into the sludge of the dragon but the head that was cut off would melt into normal blood without anyone noticing since a new tailed would grow from the original. "This thing is powerful!" Phora stated with a slight worry in her voice. The Hydra shoots out large Explosion Release: Solid Slime Orbs looking similar to a Tailed Beast Ball and shoots it at them. Hokori and Phora dodge but the blast hits them both. "Hokori! Shoot fire in the air to make thunder storm appear and try to hold down the Hydra!" Phora exclaimed. "Alright!" Hokori answered and uses Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique towards the sky and clouds slowly form. "What are you trying to do?" Hokori asked. Phora answered with "My Ultimate Jutsu." Hokori tries to use Adamantine Sealing Chains on the Hydra but it would dodge each chain by letting them go through it. "It's no use! I can't hold it down!" Hokori stated. The hydra would shoot 3 orbs at them at which Hokori used Amatsujūjiro to make them go into another dimension. The thunderstorm formed and Phora linked her chakra with the cloud and said "Kirin." She put her hand down and a dragon lightning beast fell from the sky and hit the Hydra, it tried to absorb the attack but started to turn into a dark purple, then purple and orange, and finally blew up with the blast going upwards like a beacon. The shockwave broke down more trees in a 120 meter radius. From the fire of the explosion appears black silhouette and shoots a beam cutting through Phora's stomach. Hokori looked Phora falling back and at a mist of rage screamed "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" The silhouette only said "Meet me at the ruins of the village in between the mountains of the Land of Fire a week from now and you will get your answer" and vanished. Fuyuki had just left the battlefield when she heard the explosion and felt water coming her way. Tch! I never knew that THIS would happen! He's putting full use of Heiwa's Ketsuryūgan. She held up her hand and redirected the water. She then collapsed again, hand flying to her face. Dammit! She covered her hand with green light and carefully gouged her left eye out then her right eye. While eyeless, she fumbled through her pockets trying to find the container where she kept her sister's precious eyes. She opened the container, poured out the preservative and popped the eyes in. Immediately, Fuyuki's orbital sockets pulsed. She groaned as Nochi's eyes began to resonate with Fuyuki's chakra. She then reused the container, filling it with preservatives again to store her eyes and plans to give it to Hokori. She blinked a few times and she felt the fusion of her Mangekyō Sharingan with her sister's. Then suddenly, Fuyuki sensed the weather change. Is Phora planning to use Kirin? But I'm Kirin's master after my great-grandfather Sasuke! The voice of Kirin resonated in Fuyuki's mind, Master, I have been called to help your friend. They are in grave danger so please forgive me. Fuyuki smiled and replied, No problem, Kirin! Just remember who your true master is. His voice sounded as if Kirin was standing at attention, Yes, Master! As soon as Kirin left, Fuyuki's eyes pulsed for the last time. She chuckled as she felt power surging through her. She then activated her Susanoo and suddenly realized that she was high in the air. So I get a Complete Body — Susanoo, too? Sweet! She then glanced around and saw Hokori and Phora, both heavily injured and then sighted Sensei and Aki. They were okay, just drenched in water and when they looked up at the monstrosity, their mouths dropped. Fuyuki yelled down, "Aki!!! Inojin-sensei!!!" Fuyuki deactivated her Susanoo and flew gracefully to the ground. Aki tried to form a sentence, "Wh-... Who--..." Sensei cleared his throat and said, "Where'd you get your Complete Body — Susanoo?" Fuyuki answered, "I took my sister's eyes and awakened my Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan." She flashed her eyes at them, showing them her tomoe seal. Aki said, "Interesting. Who would've thought your tomoe seal would also be the same as Great Grandpa's?" Fuyuki said proudly, "Yep! I'm also planning to give Hokori my eyes so he can awaken his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan." Aki scratched her head, "But you aren't related in ANY way to Hokori. I doubt he will actually awaken an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan." Fuyuki shrugged her shoulders, "I have to try, right?" Fuyuki then walked to Hokori's location. She then healed begrudgingly healed Phora from the gaping hole in her abdomen. The wound immediately closed and Phora's blood flowed back into her. Phora would be unconscious because of the blast from the Hydra and the beam from the person disrupting all of her chakra points. Hokori had his in a fist and blood starts to flow from his palm. "I feel like I know who that was and I'm not getting good vibes from him." Hokori said under his breath. Hokori looked back to see everyone is still alive. He was too caught in the moment and just started walking away, still injured from the fight from the Hydra. Fuyuki saw Hokori starting to wander off and called, "Hokori! Where are you going?" Hokori looks back at Fuyuki with a serious stare and replied, "I have a battle to train for next week. Take care of Aki for me." She tosses Hokori the container in where her eyes are in. "Here!" she said, "At least take my eyes. Just in case you need a transplant." Hokori takes the container and says nothing, Team Inojin sees Hokori's serious side. A cold, determined person with a goal to a certain someone.